Carta de amor na areia
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: -Fic curtinha-


**Carta de amor na areia **

Era mais um dia na ilha de Andrômeda, o calor infernal chegava as vezes a enlouquecer alguns dos aspirantes, mas não ela. June de Camaleão já estava acostumada ao dia terrivelmente quente, aos treinamentos diários e também a amar em silêncio.

A amazona de camaleão amava loucamente seu amigo Shun de andrômeda, que para ela, era seu anjo, sua vida e seu primeiro amor. Ela conhecia o cavaleiro desde quando era um frágil garotinho, mas mesmo assim, de vez em quando não conseguia entende-lo, ele as vezes parecia estar tão perto de seu alcance, e outras vezes, tão distante.

June queria poder gritar para tudo e para todos o quanto amava aquele homem maravilhoso, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondida, medo de perder a amizade de Shun...amizade, June sabia que isso não era mais suficiente, ela queria beijá-lo, tocá-lo e amá-lo sem medo, só que agora nada mais poderia ser feito, afinal, já fazia dois dias que Shun havia retornado ao Japão. No final ela acabou sozinha, sem saber se tinha ou não, o amor do cavaleiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dia da partida...

Shun aguardava no porto o navio que o levaria de volta ao Japão, junto com ele estava a amazona de Camaleão, que sempre foi sua amiga e protetora.

Shun, você conseguiu...- June falou

Sim, mas eu só consegui porque você estava ao meu lado.- dizia Shun sorrindo

Eu...vou sentir tanto a sua falta- June dizia com voz chorosa.

Na verdade ela queria dizer "eu te amo", mas novamente o medo tomou conta da jovem.

Eu também June...- Shun falou se aproximando- mas não quero que fique triste, eu sou seu...- disse Shun abraçando carinhosamente a amazona

" O que está acontecendo com o Shun? Será que ele...sente o mesmo que eu?"- a amazona pensou antes de render-se completamente ao forte abraço de seu "amigo".

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos, sentindo o calor e o carinho que fazia bem para ambos. Mesmo tendo ficado poucos minutos nos braços de Shun, June nunca tinha se sentido tão protegida e amada como naquele momento, parecia que nada poderia machucá-la enquanto estivesse com ele.

Mas infelizmente ele iria embora para sempre, e nunca mais, ela veria novamente o seu anjo.

Eu deixei algo em cima da mesa do meu quarto para você...- sussurrou Shun no ouvido de June

Algo?- perguntou ela despertando de seus pensamentos

Daqui a dois dias vá até lá e só abra no lugar onde vemos o pôr -do- sol...- ele disse se afastando- Agora eu preciso ir...

Adeus...- ela falou deixando derrubar algumas lágrimas, que foram escondidas pela máscara

Adeus não...até logo.- Shun disse sorrindo antes de embarcar no navio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

June caminhava pela areia quente com a carta de Shun nas mãos, até agora ela não tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer no dia da partida, por isso, queria ler logo a carta de seu amado. Talvez não tivesse nada de mais escrito, mas ela queria acreditar que o abraço do dia da despedida não foi só de amizade, e que ele poderia ter sim, algum sentimento além de simples carinho de amigo.

Depois de chegar no local onde Shun tinha pedido para ela ler a carta, a amazona sentou na areia e observou um pouco a paisagem, lembrou-se de como os olhos dele brilhava ao ver algo tão simples como o mar ou as estrelas, e de como ela se apaixonara pelo sorriso encantador e a pureza do olhar que só ele tinha.

Ela então retirou a máscara que tanto a incomodava e depois abriu o envelope, junto com a carta, lágrimas de felicidade surgiram nos olhos da amazona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Para meu anjo.**_

**_June, pensei muito antes de escrever esta carta, e depois de sentar na areia e tomar coragem, resolvi revelar o que sinto por você, pois sei que enlouqueceria se não fizesse._**

_**Meu peito dói ao pensar que daqui a dois dias eu estarei longe de você, sem poder te ver, sentir sua presença que tanto me acalma e o carinho que me vicia. No início eu sentia apenas amizade, mas o meu sentimento mudou, e acabou se transformando em amor, paixão e desejo.**_

_**Tudo o que eu quero é ter você sempre comigo, eu quero te beijar, te tocar, te amar, quero te fazer minha mulher, minha amada e eterna amiga.**_

_**Não consigo mais viver longe de você, voltarei para saber sua resposta...**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Do seu Shun**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando terminou de ler a carta, um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto da amazona, June agora sabia que tinha um lugar especial no coração de Shun, mas não como amiga ou irmã, mas sim como mulher.

Agora a única coisa que falta para ela, é poder finalmente sentir o sabor dos lábios de seu amado e dizer a frase que está presa em sua garganta a muito tempo.

Eu também te amo, meu Shun...- confessou June ao vento

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Olha eu de novo!!!**

**Dessa vez fiz uma fic com o casal que mais amo, Shun e June.**

**Tentei escrever mais os sentimentos da June, o que ela sentiu quando o Shun foi embora da ilha, a dor de amar em silêncio...**

**Já os sentimentos do Shun eu coloquei na carta, o problema é que não saiu bem como eu esperava e no final ficou um lixo.**

**Então é isso, críticas, elogios...já sabem o que eu quero pedir né?**

**Um abraço!**


End file.
